The invention relates to a sprinkler according to the preamble of claim 1 which comprises a sprinkler frame, in which there is at least one nozzle, a heat-activated triggering element, and a protective element which is in front of the nozzle in the protective position and mechanically protects the triggering element when the sprinkler is in a non-active mode, and which protective element is movable to a second position in which at least one nozzle and triggering element are not protected by the protective element.
A sprinkler of this type especially intended for fire extinguishing is known e.g. from publication EP1150747. A cup part protecting the nozzles and the triggering element of the sprinkler head is released by a device which is movable in relation to the holder frame. The publication presents some different alternatives for releasing the cup part and for bringing the sprinkler to a stand-by position.
The object of this invention is, inter alia, to further develop the solution presented in the publication. A second object of the invention is to provide, inter alia, a combination simpler than earlier and excellent in reliability for a spraying head, especially for a sprinkler and devices for releasing the protective cup of the sprinkler.